The Perfect Gaurdian
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Aizen sets his aims at capturing Karin, Toshiro's sent to watch her. HitsuKari. Fixed!
1. The Perfect Gaurdian

Comments: I wrote this with inspiration from episode 132 of  
Bleach-ブリーチ- (owned by Kubo-san (and the animators)). This is a Toshiro x Karin pairing. I added a little Jinta x Karin and Toshiro x Yachiru, just for fun. I fixed the story to make a little more sense.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Hitsugaya! Commander Yamamoto wants to speak to you regarding Aizen," a tenth division guard said to the white-haired captain.

"Hmm, I'll be right there," he said thinking deeply. _Do I know that guy who was running at me? I think he's in my division._

When Hitsugaya got to the meeting room he saw Yamamoto waiting for him. "What's going on?" he said back somewhat respectfully.

"We've received evidence that Aizen is planning to attack Kurosaki Karin. This would be a bad thing for Ichigo. We want you to guard her until Aizen is defeated."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Matsumoto said that you met her and got close to her."

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said angrily.

"You will be enrolled at the same school as her; in her class of course. You are to watch her from the time she leaves her house to the time she goes home. You can't stay at her house, but you will stay with Orihime-san.

"Oh, and you can't, under any circumstance, tell her anything about your mission."

"Y-yes sir."

"A gigai is ready for you at Urahara Shouten, your first mission."

Hitsugaya left for the real world where he was greeted by Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu.

"This is the captain they sent to watch Karin? Why'd they choose such a small-" Tessai covered Jinta's mouth before he could continue.

"Sorry about that. Your gigai is inside."

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into. Karin's not easy to work with," Jinta warned.

"I know what she's like."

Hitsugaya followed Tessai into the shop where he got into his gigai and left for school.

"We have a new student, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro," the teacher introduced.

Karin looked up. She had been staring out the window for a while now, bored of school. She watched as Toshiro was assigned a seat next to her.

"Hey, after school my friends and I are all going to the field after school wanna come?" she asked leaning over to whisper in his ear.

Without even remembering his mission he said, "Sure." She smiled real big which made him turn away to hide his blushing. When he looked outside he was horrified to see that Matsumoto was outside watching his every move.

When school ended Toshiro went straight to where Matsumoto was hiding. She had a big smile on. Still blushing Toshiro yelled, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, Commander Yamamoto told me to make sure you didn't get too attached to her. So, what was that blushing for?"

"It was nothing."

"Aww, come on, I know that you like her. Why else would you be so eager to play with her?"

"It's part of my mission."

"Yeah, then why did you say it so fast rather than remembering your mission?"

"Look, it's none of your business, Matsumoto."

"It is, after all I was told to check up on you."

"I just started!"

"Toshiro, aren't you coming?" Karin called out

"Did she just call you by your first name?"

"Everyone here does, and if I have to blend in, so do I."

"Kurosaki, hurry up!" one of Karin's friends yelled.

"…" Toshiro held his blank expression till he turned away from Matsumoto, hiding a beet red face, and followed Karin to the soccer field, where he played with all of the kids that he did last time.

Matsumoto watched from a distance as she saw, for the first time, a happy captain. She later noticed when Hitsugaya was passed the ball he always tried to get it to Karin even if she was the one to pass to him. He always found a way to get it to her even if everyone surrounded her, he still got the ball to her. Matsumoto smiled, '_My captain is finally having fun. It's a horrible thought that he will have to leave her.'_

Matsumoto watched her captain play till the sun started to go down and he offered to walk her home. This time Matsumoto left her captain to flirt own his own (if he knows how to, that is).

"Are you going to come tomorrow?" Karin asked quietly.

"Maybe. But I might as-" He was interrupted by a beep from his cell phone. "Damn it," he said under his breath as he looked at the phone. A hollow was moving toward them. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed Karin and stopped her from getting out of his sight.

"What the… Toshiro," she paused, "I sense something's coming," Karin said a worried look on her face.

"It's a hollow, stay here," he said as readied himself, but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"I'll go with you."

"It's too dangerous."

"What do you think I was doing when you left? Lying around waiting for you to protect me from those monsters?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much."

"No, I was training with Kisuke-san and Jinta. Trying to get stronger so I won't need your help anymore, and as it turns out I have Shinigami powers like Ichi-nii."

"No way."

"Kisuke-san says I inherited them from my dad."

"Hmm," Toshiro looked around and suddenly the hollow was gone, without a trace.

"It's gone," Karin said looking into the sky as if she was looking for the hollow to be going into hiding. They continued walking to Karin's house.

"Yeah, I wonder where it went. So are you guys gonna play soccer again after school?"

"We have found another member while you were gone. He was sick when you had come. He's really good and, well, with some of the other guys gone, we really need him, too."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Hanakari Jinta."

"You mean that annoying little red haired kid from Urahara Shoten?"

"Yeah, him."

Karin smiled as she ran into her house, still smiling and waving good bye. Toshiro felt his face get a little red from blushing, and a tear drop sad that she didn't want his help any more. He wouldn't give up though.

The next day after school Toshiro walked with Karin to the Urahara Shoten to pick up Jinta, but this time Yuzu went with them.

"Hey Jinta, come on get going," Karin yelled in the store. Yuzu walked quietly into the shop; and Jinta rushed out with arms full of candies and treats, and Ururu.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What's he doing here? I thought you sad if I did this you'd come over more often… with your sister, not with some brat who says he's the tenth division captain."

"What did you say, brat?" Toshiro turned a dark evil aura surrounded him.

"Nothing. So, Karin why'd you bring him?"

"He wanted to join the game, and he's really good. Do you have a problem with that? If you do, I'm sure Toshiro would love to play without you, and we'd still beat the crap out of the other team."

"Fine, I'll play even though you broke your promise."

The game went smoothly. Toshiro could instantly tell that Jinta had played on their team before, because he was in perfect sync. Jinta predicted their moves and they predicted his. They won the game not even letting the other team get one goal.

"Wow, you're really good," Toshiro complimented.

"Thanks, but we would've lost without you two."

"Nah, you guys got way better than last time," Toshiro said. Beep. Beep. "Shoot, another hollow. Please just stay here."

"You really think that I'm weak and need to be protected by you," Karin said stopping Toshiro from leaving.

"No, I don't think that, I just don't want you getting hurt."

Toshiro left without a problem after that. Matsumoto caught up quickly as the followed the reitsu to a rather powerful feeling opponent. They learned that the arrancar was number 9.

Back with Karin, her friends, Jinta, and Yuzu were all talking when Karin, Yuzu, and Jinta got an uneasy feeling. Suddenly a hole to Hueco Mundo appeared and Aizen walked out. Although Yuzu couldn't see him, she knew something bad was going to happen.

"What are you doing here? Were you sent to watch Karin, too?" Jinta asked not knowing about Hitsugaya's mission.

"Kurosaki Karin, please come with me," Aizen said in a calm voice.

"Dad says not to go with strangers, especially if they come out of black holes."

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Aizen remained calm. "I need you to make sure Kurosaki Ichigo really tries to kill me. I don't want to have wasted my time worrying about him ruining my plans to take over the world… ah crap, not another fault in my plan."

"…" They stared at him. Then Jinta spoke, "You're the 5th division captain, so why are you going to take over the world?"

"Ex-captain. I will say this again. I will stand on heaven."

"Aizen, you bastard!" Toshiro yelled as he swung his sword at him. "Bankai!" Toshiro's zanpakuto change his appearance as giant ice wings and claws were added to him. Three purple flowers four petals one each were right behind his back. "You sent that arrancar out after us to distract us."

"Us? There are more of you?"

"Matsumoto is fighting the arrancar. I can't believe you would sacrifice one of you own creations just to distract us from getting to you."

"As I'm sure you called backup, because even you know that you're too weak to beat me."

Karin pulled out her own gikongan that Kisuke had given her. Toshiro turned to see Karin in a shihakusho caring a zanpakuto as big as the one Ichigo had before he broke it. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"Oh, standing up for little 'Shiro-chan'?"

"You didn't," Toshiro glared Aizen down.

"I only need to take her back, don't worry, I won't kill her, yet."

"Aizen, you bastard, I won't let you hurt her."

"Toshiro," Karin said quietly from behind.

"You're going to protect her? Like Hinamori?" Aizen teased.

Toshiro's spirit pressure went through the roof. "You, I will kill you."

_Flashback_

"_Ne, ne, Shiro-chan, whatcha ya doing?" Yachiru said hanging on his shoulders._

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya. Momo always calls me 'Shiro-chan' and now everyone thinks they can too. I'm doing paperwork."_

"_If Peachy calls you 'Shiro-chan' then I will call you 'Frosty'. Why do you have to do paperwork, I want to play with you."_

"_With Aizen's betrayal and the ryoka attack, we captains are expected to write reports on the events."_

"_Ken-chan doesn't do that, though."_

"_Ah, really."_

"_Yeah, come on please will you play with me?"_

"_Yachiru, tell me, how do you think I feel after my childhood friend almost died?"_

"_Lucky."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, like you said, she __almost__ died. Baldy says that you're lucky if you can fight someone stronger than yourself and live."_

"_She was almost killed by the one person she respects most. How on earth does anyone think that's lucky?_

"_How has you life changed since Aizen betrayed the Soul Society?" his tone more serious._

"_Dorky-glasses-kun betrayed us? Why doesn't anyone tell me this?"_

"_Isane did tell you!"_

"_Oh, well, I guess I haven't changed much. What about you?"_

"_I've been working harder. Trying to get stronger, plus I'm helping with the 5__th__ division's paperwork."_

"_Is it really that hard to get over Peachy?"_

"_It's like how you would feel if Zaraki died-"_

"_Ken-chan won't die. He can't."_

"_If he did, then you'll know how I feel."_

"_Will he die happy?"_

"_Um, sure?"_

"_Yay!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Aizen, I will kill you," Toshiro said he swung Hyorinmaru at Aizen who disappeared and cut him real deep from behind. "You've hurt so many of my friends." He stood up. The blood gushed from his wound.

"TOSHIRO!" Karin yelled worried about her new friend.

"Toshiro! Why are you getting all beat up?" Karin yelled. Toshiro wiped the blood out of his eyes and saw Karin blocking Aizen's attack.

"Karin, what are you doing here? You're not strong enough to handle him!"

"Shut up! I'm strong enough, besides I'm not the one covered in my own blood."

He stared at her. She was covered in blood, but it was not hers. And Matsumoto running at them yelling, 'Thanks Karin for killing that Arrancar for me,' helped his point. But there were other splats of blood on her, too, that didn't belong to her or the arrancar.

Karin swung her sword down on Aizen but he vanished. "His ability is perfect illusion," Toshiro called.

"Toshiro! The real one is dripping in blood!" Karin yelled. And sure enough five Aizens came running at them, but they all dripped blood from a cut in the shoulder. She watched carefully, and after being trained to fight him by Urahara, she was strong. But, not strong enough. Aizen cut her deep in the right shoulder.

"KARIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Toshiro screamed. _No, not again. I was too weak to protect her. I can't protect anything._

"My, my, I must say, that was very impressive, deceiving my sword and all, but this ends now," Aizen said a smirk crossed his face his sword raised above his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Using her left arm she raised her spirit energy really high then sliced Azen's sword in half. "Die." She impaled him with the tip of her blade, then twisted it in a half circle.

"Hado 90: Kuro Hitsugi." A black coffin shaped like a box surrounded Karin.

"KARIIIIIIIIIIN!!!"

Once the black coffin disappeared, she lied on the ground covered in blood.

"Aizen. You've gone too far now. First Hinamori, now Karin."

"You don't think I would only rely on my zanpakuto? Too bad, I finally mastered that technique and you were the first to fall to it."

"Don't count me out just yet," Karin said slowly standing to her feet.

"That's impossible. I perfected this move. You shouldn't be able to move."

"Kotetsu Pinku No Hana (鋼鉄ピンクの花 Steel Pink Flower)," she said holding a steel pink rose that was twice the size as she was.

"No way, that's you Ban…kai?" Toshiro stuttered still surprised that she wasn't dead yet.

The petals split apart and the pointed ends faced Aizen. Three of the ten petals shot at him, but he vanished and two more hit what looked like Aizen. And again two more shot at another Aizen.

"Crap," Aizen said moving from one place to another. "Fine, looks like I'll just have to come back, and have Orihime heal these wounds." And he disappeared into a black hole.

"Karin," he said crying. He pressed his lips to hers and she was dead.

end

A/N: Well? Was it better? I took out Yachiru so I think it should make more sense. Please R&R


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue: A month later…

Iruna: this is for all of you who kept asking for another chapter. So here.

Ichigo stood at his mother's grave. "Mom, I hope you're proud of Karin. She died protecting a friend… like you died protecting… me" Ichigo's voice lowered at the end of the sentence. He stared at the grave of his mother. His eyes meandered a little to the left to see Karin's grave, undisturbed. "Sis, you were brave. I wish I was as strong as you were that day." Tears filled his eyes. "Karin, I promise, I will kill Aizen for what he did. No matter what." Tears streamed down the orange haired boy's eyes. To keep their secret they had to tell others that she died from a rare disease, rather than die like a hero protecting those she cared about.

"Oi, Kurosaki, what are you doing crying like some baby," Hitsugaya said standing behind him.

"Toshiro…"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya. Karin wouldn't like knowing that her older brother's a cry baby."

_'Toshiro… this must be why she protected you of all people.' _

The two stared at the grave for hours, until it started to rain. Ichigo had to leave. He didn't need his dad harassing him about being to dinner tardy, again.

Alone Toshiro whispered to the grave: "Karin, I love you."

The end (for REAL)

* * *

**Edit:** In a review, someone said that when Karin died she would just go back to the Soul Society, but that's not true. Since she died in a Shinigami form it was like when Kaien died. She's gone. Maybe she'll be reicarnated, but she's not going to the Soul Society, if anyone else was wondering.


End file.
